1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to railroad rail straightening presses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional rail straightening press utilizes a pair of vertically-oriented, opposed, upper and lower hydraulic cylinders for straightening kinks or bends in the rail developed during the rail butt-welding process. Also, a part of the press is a pair of opposed hydraulic cylinders located in a horizontal plane for straightening rail bends developed therein. All cylinders have their lines of action in the center of press and generally adjacent the welded joint. Straddling the line of action of each cylinder are opposed anvils which provide the resistance as each cylinder moves the rail thereagainst. The operation of the press is essentially manual with the operator activating the cylinders as needed via suitable valves from a tending station in the general vicinity of the weld. Suitable gauges are used to determine the extent of the bend developed in the rail and the correct alignment after remedial action.
The above-described press has provided fairly satisfactory operation, but requires an unduly large number of elements. Also, the location of the cylinders, wherein the pistons reciprocate from end to end in the usual fashion, prevents the location of an operator tending station generally adjacent the weld for efficient press operation.